Female Assertion
by QuillFusion
Summary: Olivia unintentionally unleashed the devil within on Alex. Not for the faint hearted so read with caution. ** UPDATED 05/08/2013 **
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia and Alex for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between two female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual violence. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Olivia had had a really rough day in the office. On reflection, it would probably prove to be a pivotal day in her career, one she would never forget in her entire life. Reflection however was not something she was ready to partake in just yet. For the moment she was just content on enjoying the strong burn of whiskey as it slid down her throat; looking forward to the muffled silence it will bring to her thoughts before finally, when she got home, a dreamless sleep would claim her consciousness.

The door to the pub opened. She unconsciously glanced over had invited the unwelcome cold inside; It was Alex.

'Great!', she thought, staring back into the dark gold liquid in her glass. She silently willed the whiskey to drown her Demons a little faster.

"Hey," Alex said as she arrived at the vacant barstool next to Olivia. "They said I might find you here."

"Good," Olivia replied. "I'm glad my personal tracker is still working."

Alex frowned slightly, clearly not expecting such a terse response. She was not accustomed to seeing Olivia like this. There was an almost tangible cloud hanging over Olivia and underneath a dark storm seemed to be brewing.

"I heard about the case." Alex decided to continue undeterred.

Olivia did not answer. She took another swig of her drink.

Alex took a seat and ordered a drink for herself and another of whatever Olivia was having. "So this is one for the books, hey?"

Olivia huffed. "You can say that again!" She took another swig.

"Who would have thought that a woman could have the same potential for rape as men? I never thought this day would come." Alex continued.

"I think one should never underestimate the darkness in all human potential. Just because women are not generally physically as strong as men and thus less able to force themselves on someone else, that is not an indication of the lack of the innate potential or desire for power."

"Wow, you really think we are the same as men?"

"It is not about being the same as men. I am just saying that one would be foolish to underestimate the sexual predator in each of us. Just because women are raised to believe they should be the passive recipients to male sexual aggression, it does not mean that we are not capable of sexual assertion." Olivia took another swig anticipating that to be the final word on the matter for the night.

She should have known better from Alex.

"Clearly I have hit a nerve," Alex said. "If I didn't know you better I'd say that was a demonstration of your assertiveness crossing into aggression."

"I am having a quite drink, minding my own business after a long and very hard day. I'm sorry if I'm not in complete control and appropriately ladylike all the time."

"Perhaps I should take you home where you can let loose your new found assertiveness in the safety of your own home."

"It's ok. I'll get myself home." Olivia made a move ot get off the barstool but stumbled. Alex caught her.

"There is no way you're driving and I would not want to put any cabby in the firing line." Alex tried to lighten the mood.

Olivia thought about it and she could not argue with Alex. The way she was feeling right then it was probably better for everyone if she did go home. All that frustration and feelings of helplessness from the past few days on the case was sitting very near the surface and she was struggling to keep a lid on it. It was exactly for that reason that she had come to the pub, hoping to get laid and so work all of that out of her system and so doing regain her grip on the world, the illusion of control. But, since that did not seem to be on the cards tonight, she might as well acquiesce to Alex's offer of a ride home.

* * *

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment if you'd like to read more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia and Alex for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between two female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual violence. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

In the car on the way to Olivia's place, she had been pretending to snooze with her head against the window, while secretly watching Alex through hooded eyelids.

Alex was beautiful; that was for sure. But it was not her beauty or even her searing blue eyes that Olivia secretly found entirely compelling. There was something else about her. Olivia had not been able to put a label to it so far. It had something to do with a certain distant, aloof, commanding, righteous air she had about her, which most people sensed the instant she walked into a room. Without giving it much thought, it was probably this same air that earned her the nickname the "Ice Queen". For most people the 'Ice Queen' air was a testament to a ruthless coldness and a warning signal to stay the fuck away. To Olivia it was like a taunt, an invitation; It was an invitation to ravage…

* * *

**Early releases of the next installment of this story are available on my webpage:**

**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/law-order-svu/femal e-assertion/**

**_PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more chapters._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia and Alex for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between two female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual violence. If this offends you, please do not read on.**

* * *

Alex saw Olivia into her apartment.

"Thanks for the ride," Olivia said as she took off her coat and scarf and hung it on the coat rack at the door. She then proceeded to her kitchen where she kept a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard.

Alex followed her into the kitchen and leaned up against the cupboards as she watched Olivia pour herself a drink. "You have had a lot to drink tonight."

Olivia took a big gulp of whiskey. "Yes, I have. If one can't lose control in the safety of your own home once in a while, then where can you?" Olivia stared at Alex, looking her directly in the eye, challenging her to disagree. When Alex said nothing, she allowed her eyes to run down from those striking blue orbs to her mouth where they lingered.

Alex involuntarily licked her lips.

Unabashed, Olivia continued to study Alex's neck and sensuous clavicle that sat tantalisingly partly visible under her neat blouse collar. Olivia followed the line of the collar, then down to Alex's cleavage, taking in the gentle, almost imperceptible rise and fall of her breasts under the blouse. Olivia noticed Alex's breath catch as her eyes traced the outline of an erect nipple through the material of the blouse.

She glanced up at Alex and noticed the slight red colouring that had appeared just below the skin on her cheeks and neck. Again Olivia noticed Alex lick her lips and swallow. Alex had not taken her eyes off of Olivia in all that time.

"So I suggest, it is probably better if you leave now." Olivia said plainly before taking another gulp of her whiskey. She then set the glass down, hard, on the kitchen counter and lead the way past Alex to see her out.

Alex followed slowly,"What if I don't?" she asked quietly, clearly reluctant.

"That," Olivia said, "would be unwise," meeting her gaze head on.

* * *

**Early releases of the next installment of this story are available on my webpage:**

**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/law-order-svu/femal e-assertion/**

**_PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more chapters._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia and Alex for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**

**This story depicts a sexual encounter between two female adults. **

**WARNING: This story depicts sexual violence. If this offends you, please do not read on**.

* * *

Olivia held the door open, waiting for Alex to move, watching her like a panther stares down it's prey, daring Alex and warning her at the same time. When it became evident that Alex was not going to move, Olivia turned, closed the door, locked it and engaged the latch. She rested her forehead on the back of the door, closing her eyes as if to rest for a moment. "I cannot be held accountable for what happens behind this closed door tonight," her voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

Alex swallowed, betraying a little of the fear she clearly felt at the thinly veiled threat.

Olivia took a deep breath and calmly turned heading back towards the inside of her apartment. Instead, she veered off straight for Alex, grabbed her by the upper arms and pushed her forcefully backward into the wall. Alex was too dazzled by the sudden events to retaliate. It all took place in under a split second. Olivia grasped Alex's wrists, one in each hand and pinned them above her head against the wall, forcing her full length body into Alex, winding her slightly.

"I warned you," Olivia's voice was raspy and ragged like Alex had never heard it before, "but you would not listen." Olivia forced her leg between Alex's and her thigh connected with Alex's core. Olivia savoured the feeling of their breasts tightly pressed together, separated by nothing more than a few thin layers of clothing.

"Olivia..." The word escaped Alex's mouth as if it was a breath, her expression - confused.

Olivia held Alex firmly to the wall, lifting her thigh to rub gently against Alex's core while she bent down and licked her neck with a forceful tongue, nipping at the soft flesh which sent involuntary shivers down Alex's body.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Alex's voice was shaky.

"Something I've wanted to do for a VERY long time!" Olivia's voice sounded more like a feral sneer. She kissed Alex hard and so deeply that Alex thought she was about to retch or suffocate.

Olivia finally pulled away a fraction, breathless, but before Alex could regain her balance, she was ripped away from the wall and dragged into the kitchen and pinned up against the kitchen cupboard with surprising strength.

"Olivia, let me go."

Olivia kissed Alex deeply once more. Then nipped her earlobe before she whispered, "You should've left when I said so!"

Olivia pulled Alex from the cupboard and pushed her up against the kitchen counter, the small of Alex's back connecting with the edge of the counter-top - surprising but not painful. Olivia took this opportunity to lift Alex up onto the counter and then she wrestled her down onto it. Before Alex knew what had happened she found herself with her hands forced and pinned behind her, beneath her own body, with Olivia's body adding extra pressure, holding her down. The position of her hands and body, with feet lifted just off the floor, was such that even without Olivia's bodyweight pinning her down it would be impossible for her to escape or fight back.

Olivia bent down and licked and nipped Alex's soft flesh just above her collarbone. She burned a trail of rough kisses and bites all the way along her neck and jawline.

Involuntary goosebumps made Alex's nipples ache as they strained against her clothing.

"Please! Olivia," Alex said softly, "don't." The look in her eye conveyed the lie.

Olivia pulled back partly lifting herself off Alex. Alex still could not move.

Olivia grabbed hold of Alex's blouse and ripped it, sending buttons flying and exposing Alex's white soft abdomen and chest, her nipples visibly straining under the partly see-through material of her bra.

Olivia thumbed the one nipple through the fabric and then bent down and roughly devoured it, sucking and biting it, through the material, enlisting a whimper form Alex's lips. Then she unceremoniously scooped the other breast out its cup and devoured the cool flesh, taking the nipple firmly into her mouth and sucking hard, rasping her teeth over it. Again a little whimper escaped Alex's mouth, followed by an urgent, "Please!" and a softer "don't." This spurred Olivia on take both nipples into her hands and roughly squeeze and roll them between her fingers and thumbs, while she licked and kissed the pale flesh between them.

With each ministration Olivia felt herself ascend a few degrees closer to a delirious arousal that was soon becoming all consuming. She wanted Alex and she wanted her now, right here, on the kitchen counter, and, she was going to have her, in whichever way she wanted; the knowledge of that power stoked her arousal even higher into an almost heady haze.

Olivia let go of Alex's breasts, leaving them awkwardly exposed outside their cups. She kissed a fiery trail down Alex's abdomen until she circled her navel and dipped her tongue roughly into the little navel cavity.

Her hands ventured down until they found Alex's knees and then she ran them up in one smooth movement along Alex's thighs, bringing her skirt up with them, all the way above her waist. Olivia gently stroked the sensitive area on either hip just above the start of Alex's thighs with her thumbs, allowing them to gently tease further in under the small elastic of Alex's panties while she waited and watched as realisation of what was to come dawned on Alex's face.

"Please, Olivia." Alex said again, her breath erratic.

Closing her eye to the pleas, Olivia grabbed Alex's silky panties an yanked them down without ceremony, flinging them to one side once they were off. She watched as Alex bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Tell me you don't want this." Olivia stated, her voice more feral than before. "Tell me you don't want me to fuck you."

Taking hold of Alex's legs at the knees Olivia assertively shoved Alex's legs apart, exposing her naked core to the cool air and the harsh kitchen spotlights, causing Alex's breath to hitch. Olivia lowered her gaze and feasted her eyes on Alex's soft private folds, which were glistening from the moisture that had pooled there.

When Olivia looked up again Alex caught her eye. "Please," Alex's voice now barely a whisper.

"Tell me to stop," Olivia demanded.

"Please," Alex's voice caught as she lay her head back squeezing her eyes shut, dislodging another tear that trickled down her cheek.

Olivia plunged two fingers deep into Alex making her gasp and bring her up off the counter slightly. Olivia moaned at the feeling of Alex's juices instantly coating her hand and the warm muscles clamp around her fingers. She started to pump back and forth inside Alex's core, making sure to temper her strength as she did not want to hurt Alex, but give her maximum pleasure.

Alex finally finished her sentence in time with Olivia's thrusts, "Olivia – don't - Stop."

Olivia withdrew her fingers. "You are so wet," she growled before she licked her fingers never taking her eyes off Alex's.

Then she swiftly returned them to their fleshy cave, adding a third finger as she rhythmically thrust deeper into Alex's core making sure to connect with Alex's g-sport every time. Olivia lowered her mouth onto Alex's clit, eliciting an involuntary moan from Alex once again. Olivia licked and sucked it firmly in time to her thrusts.

Olivia's head began to spin when she finally felt Alex's body start to shake as an involuntary violent orgasm claimed her.

* * *

**Early releases of the next installment of this story are available on my webpage:**

**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/law-order-svu/femal e-assertion/**

**_PLEASE LEAVE a constructive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more chapters._**


End file.
